the pain of the past dose heal
by Arena19
Summary: Lisanna a young 18 year old who blamed herself for her friends death,a year later lisanna was at home resting when her best friend lily try to cheer her up by watching this new anime magi the labyrinth of magic but what they did not know was that they where going to get sucked into the world of magi the labyrinth of magic to save this world so join these girls on a crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

lisanna and Ashley were at the serial killer's hide out,where he kills the women Lisanna thought it was a good idea to split up and catch the serial killer. But than it all went badly when Ashley got caught by the serial killer,but than Lisanna went in to try and save her.

she kick the door open to find Ashley tried to a chair with tape on her mouth she ran over and rip the tape off Ashley's mouth "hey you ok! He didn't hurt you did He"Lisanna ask as she check Ashley over to make sure "no he just knock me out and than i woke up tried to this chair and than you come charging in". Lisanna sighed in relief "well ok let get out of here and go find this basted!..." that was last thing Lisanna said before the guy knock her out.

"haha no ones going any where,I'm going to have my with you two,I have plan this for to long to let you to get way from me" ,When Lisanna finely woke up,she sure the guy was on top of her she try to fight him off her. But it was no use he had tried her up, "what did you do to my friend!" she yell at the basted He only laugh at her,"she right over their" lisanna look over to where he pointed.

And with horror in her eyes she wish she didn't look over to where he had pointed too because in a corner was Ashley with her chest cut open and heart cut out laying next to her,"you monster!" she roared "hahhhaaa oh don't worry you to will be joining her soon as well".

She than try to use her powers,but nothing happen "why can't I use my powers",he started to laugh again "did you think I just catch you for the fun of it, so you can get out of those ropes and take me down,I think not I have been watching you for some time now,I know who and what you are and what your weakness is".

He said as he rip her shirt open, "You won't get away with this!" Lisanna yell "from where I'm standing you don't really have a say in this,I'm not the one all tried up" he said as he took the knife and started to cut deep into her skin,from her ear to All the way under her right breast.

As the world started to fade she heard the rest of the guys come rushing in,Matte ran to Lisanna's side "are you OK Lis"Matte ask as he try to stop the bleeding. Lisanna with the strength she had left she said "I try but I could-en save her Matte",she said before she passed out from blood lost.

one year later Lisanna was at home resting she look down at the knife wound she got she knew,that the knife wound would never heal properly and that she would have,a long and thick scar that started from her ear to under her right breast for the rest of her life the Doc said she was lucky to be a live from how much blood she lost.

"Lisannaaa!" bam the door few open and in came lisanna best friend Lily," You are as lively as ever Lily what's got you all excited "ask Lisanna as she smile at Lily. who was always there when her family hated her and the kids at school also did not like her,no one could ever separate these to best friends "well it's a new anime call magi the labyrinth of magic" Lily said as she handed the DVD over to Lisanna,they both share an apartment after lisanna had enough of her family's shit. She was moving out when they try to stop her from moving out of the house,because than they would have no one to take their anger out on.

Lisanna read the back of the DVD and when done reading she gave the DVD back to lily,"well do you like the anime" lisanna gave lily a look of who the hell are you and what have you done with the real lily, "of course I love it and we will start watching it to night just let me get some more sleep first",but lisanna didn't get any sleep that day.

By the time she came out of the room it was 6:00 pm,when lily turn around to say something smart ass to lisanna, only to shut her mouth. Lisanna had came out of the room, looking like a tornado went through her room,and she got sucked in and spit out.

"wow that must have been one hell of a nightmare you had",Lily said as she lead Lisanna over to the living room to sit down on one of the couches and then, she went back to finished making dinner,once done she came back with two plates of food, for than and the DVD ready to go.

"wow you know me so well" Lisanna laugh,"well I'm your best friend after all I know everything about you down to your powers so with that let's start watching the show". Lisanna watch up to when Morgiana and Aladdin meet again, and then that's when they heard a voice talk to than at first,Lisanna didn't think much of it UN till it got louder and both look at each other and back at the TV.

"hello who's their?" lisanna ask when she started to think, they would not get a reply back the voice started to talk to than again,"you two are the only ones who can save this world before it's too late", said the voice again "What do you mean we are the only two who can save this world from what?". Lisanna ask as a bright light shine up through the floor and a magic portal, open up "I'm sorry there's no time to explain right now" and with that they fell into the magic portal.

OK feel free to let me know if this story need's any improvement so any comments or suggestions are welcome.

and if you are going to be rude I won't reply back. only characters i own are lisanna and lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisanna was feeling like she was falling so she open her eyes and was right she was falling from the sky,Lisanna started to panic when she didn't see Lily any were,That was until she look down and sure that Lily was falling from the sky a lot faster than Lisanna was. Lisanna had to act fast to save her best friend so luckily for Lisanna one of her abilities was she was able to fly.

So she divide down fast and graved Lily before she hit the ground and landed safely on the ground,Lisanna laid Lily on the ground and started to look around to see that they where not in there world any more,and that they where surrounded by sand and lush tropical Greeley, when Lisanna went to stand up her head started to pound "oh man why dose my head hurt so much" it took her a little bit to stand up.

She than turn to look at her best friend to see that she was still past out she sigh, Lily was still fast a sleep "same old Lily still out like a light bulb even when where stuck in another world she can still sleep without a worry" lisanna said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, "miss are you ok?" a kids voice said from behind her, lisanna almost had heart attack, she than whip her head around to see a kid with long blue hair in a braid and girl with red hair and a pony tail on the side of her head.

"Oh shit it's Morg and Aladdin why now of all times did we have to run into than "Lisanna thought as she look at both Mor and Aladdin "yea where fine we just got lost is all" lisanna said as she scratched the back of her head and laughed a little.

"Why is your friend lying on the ground unconscious and why are you two wearing strange clothing", morg ask as lisanna look at lily and herself and back at than "oh she not unconscious she just sleeping and from where we come from this is what me and my best friend over their wear".

It was Aladdin's turn to ask a question "so where are you guys from any way?" lisanna was hoping they would not ask straight off the bat. "well even if I told you two where we came from I don't think you two would believe me, but can we come with you two to were ever it is you to are going and I promised that once lily wakes up we will try and explain it to you guys were we came from" lisanna waited for than to decide if they would let than go with than or not.

"OK sure you two can come with us but you have to promised to tell us every thing when we get to balbadd ok,"Lisanna nodded her head "sure I just hope when were done telling you guys everything you won't think we are crazy".lisanna stood up to pick lily off the ground and put lily on her back and let lily lean on to her.

"OK I'm ready to go when you guys are" Aladdin look at lisanna awestruck "wow you're really strong miss as strong as Morgiana" lisanna look at the kid he was sweet but she was not a moron she also knew how much of a little pervert he was.

"ha-ha thank you for the compliment and my name is Lisanna and it's nice to meet you two", Lisanna said as they started to walk down the tropical forest path.A little while later lily woke up "hmm were am I", Lisanna look over to finally see that lily was awake "well look who finally decided to join the living" Lisanna said with sarcasm in her voice.

Lily look at Lisanna confused "I don't understand what you're saying" Lisanna sigh, and then said "Lily just take a good look at your surroundings and tell me what you see" Lisanna ask as they all stop and waited for Lily to realized where she was "What do you mean take a look at my surroundings we are in are living room watching a".

Lily went silent when she realized they won't in their living room or even in their home for that matter and Aladdin and morg where standing behind Lisanna watching Lily's reaction,"holy shit we are in magi the labyrinth of magic" Lily whispered into Lisanna ear.

"Yea so for now I haven't told than that we aren't from this world so don't say anything till we get to Balbadd OK", Lily nodded her head but then she got this evil smirk on her face, "am Lily why do you have that look on your face that all ways means trouble for me or something bad is going to happen" Lily just laugh "oh it's not bad, but your right something is going to happen up the road soon".

Lily said as she walk pass lisanna and Aladdin to walk with Morg, "Lisanna I don't like the way your friend is smiling " Aladdin said as they started to walk again, "same here Aladdin and trust me when lily has that evil smirk on her face you better believe that something bad is about to happen".

As they got closes to Balbadd,Lily out of nowhere pull Lisanna back "what are you doing Lily!", Lily put a finger to her lips and then points to the front which so happens to have a man standing in the middle of the path.

With his arms stretched out they all stared in complete shock as Lily was trying hard to not laugh her ass off. "Hey guys nice weather to day". He said so casually like he was not standing there naked with only a leaf covering his private area, but before lisanna could stop herself she just yell, at the top her lungs "HOW THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT DAMN LEAF STAYING THERE!".

And that was it for Lily she fell to the ground laughing her ass off, while lisanna just stood there with a WTF look on her face trying to think of how that damn leaf is staying there and not falling off.

Aladdin, Morg and the naked man look at lisanna before Aladdin snapped out of it and puss lisanna and morg behind him with his staff out. "THIS IS BAD, STAY BACK Lisanna and Morg THIS MIGHT BE A MONSTER", Lisanna roll her eye's and step around Aladdin and stood next to Morg and got into a fighting stance and said "I can fight to Aladdin so don't worry out me ok" morg to also nodded her head in agreement and got into a fighting stance and they both where about to kick this guy's ass.

The man waves his hands in front of his face "NO WAIT I'M NOT A MONSTER YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!". Lily finally stops laughing and than sits up,"hey how about we hear him out first hmm?" lily says finally calming down "Fine but put some bloody clothes on first, that bloody leaf is really starting to disturb me!" lisanna yell again.


	3. Chapter 3

After the chaos had ended and every one clam down Lily told Lisanna all about Sinbad and that he was the king of the seven seas which left Lisanna confused about why he was rob of his clothing and belongings as they,all sat around a fire as Sinbad explained what happen to him.

"so you were lying on the side of the path past out because you were drunk and got rob by thieves, what I don't get is why they took your clothing as well" Lisanna said in a dead pan voice.

"Well when you put it like that you make it sound like it's my fault I got robed", "IT IS YOUR FAULT!" they all yell at the same time, lisanna sigh "let's just talk about something else" Sinbad look at lisanna and then said.

"OK so where are you guys traveling to and what's with your strange clothing you two are wearing,In all my traveling I have never seen clothing like that before " Lisanna sigh, "OK like I told Morg and Aladdin we will explain were we come from when we get to balbadd.

"In that case just over that hill is the town" Morg stands up to sniff the air "I can smell the sea!", Morg said as she started to run up the hill with Lily and Aladdin not to far behind her.

As Lisanna just took her time walking up the hill,she smile as she watch the three run up the hill in excitement,Lisanna went up there because she was curious of what the town look like, when she finely made it up there it was breath taking the town was huge and the town was made of stone and had a beautiful view of the sea.

The breeze hit Lisanna in the face and blew her shoulder length orange hair behind her as the smell of the sea water hit her nose,it smell so clean and relaxing not any thing like the world they come from were there so much people dumping into the sea.

Lisanna just stood there and listen to sounds and smells around her. "like what you see miss?" Lisanna snapped out of the trance she was in and look behind her to see Sinbad walking up with a grin on his face.

Lisanna was trying so hard to not laugh her ass off at how,funny Sinbad look he was wearing a,little white vest and a cloth that looks like he's wearing a diaper Lisanna look back towards the town to keep from laughing and nodded her head "It's amazing and so fresh".

Lily and Aladdin came running back to were Lisanna and the Sinbad where standing and stop in front of Lisanna and grins happy as she spins around on her heels "I can't believe where here in BalBadd!".

Lisanna smile warmly at Lily and thought that this could be a new start for than,a fresh start where know one knew her or her past life as a detective "Yea your right we finely made here,how about we put the fire out and gather what ever we left behind and head into town".

After they gather up what they had and put the fire out they left to head into town Sinbad said he be their tour guide,as they went into the market they all couldn't help but to look around in aw...this was a new world to than it was different and wonderful to than at the same time.

They spent the day looking around at the markets at everything, the plants were fresh with no chemicals on than and the fish and lobsters were so fresh and look mouth watering,Sinbad was explaining every thing to every one about the town,how BalBadd Is a big Ocean Nation.

And how It's made up of many different cultures and stuff like that but the town didn't stay breath taking for long,they came to the part of the town were the poor people live the was sad to see all these people living like this,all these people and children sick all around than.

Lisanna look to see every one was feeling up set like Lisanna was even Lily was really up set that she had her hands balled into fists,and was looking angry at the wall,Lisanna wonder what she knew they walk down a path,next to the water and Lisanna look over to the left to see writing on the wall "down with Monarchy!".

Sinbad and the others look over to see the writing on the wall Sinbad nods his head and crosses his arms."This country is ruled by the Saluja family for many years,but after the passing of the late king,the economy started to go down".

Sinbad keeps walking forward with Lisanna and every one following after to a beautiful building with gold and such on it "This place is safe though!I always come here all the time and It's the best hotel in BalBadd!" Sinbad said as pointed at the hotel Lisanna just stood there before clearing her throat.

"That's great and all but your forgetting one thing here" Sinbad look at Lisanna confused, "what is it that you think i'm forgetting here" now Lisanna look a little annoyed "well what your forgetting is hell in the world to you expected us to pay to stay here I'm kinda broke here!".

Morg,Lily and Aladdin look any were but at Lisanna and Sinbad "Yup like I said non of us can pay to stay here," Lisanna said but for some reason Lily look really happy about something "what the hell dose she know!".

sinbad smile warmly at every one don't worry about that! I'll pay for how long you guys stay here in this town" Morg, Aladdin and Lisanna all went big eye at Sinbad,Aladdin jumps up and down happy as Lisanna said thank you while Morg bows and than Aladdin came up to Sinbad and says.

"Thank you! you are really rich aren't you" Lisanna slap Aladdin up side the head, "hey that's no way to talk to some one after they have gone this far out of there way to help us",after Lisanna was done scolding Aladdin he said sorry to Sinbad.

Who than nodded his head and told every one to follow him Lisanna sigh in relief, and than look over to were her best friend was standing to see her grinning "Damn you, you knew this was gonna happen didn't you!" Lisanna said as she pointed a finger at Lily,Lisanna had a gut feeling something was gonna happen berry soon in this town.

As Sinbad walks up the stairs to the hotel laughing that is until the guard suddenly block him with their spears."Hey why do you look so suspicious" ask one of the guards. Sinbad look at than confused and ask, "me suspicious?How!" the guard than starts to yell "You're suspicious no matter how we look at you! With those revealing clothes?!".

While Lisanna and every one in there little group,besides Lily who was trying not to laugh her ass off again,were confused by the scene in front of than "Am so Lily don't you think we should am do some thing about this and help him" Lisanna asked though she didn't know what to do to help him.

When Lily clam down,she turn to look at Lisanna and said "Na he'll be fine Lis you see, just watch" Lisanna look at Lily than back at Sinbad as he struggles against the guards,the fighting stop when to guys came forward, saying that Sinbad was with them.

After that,the guy that was wearing a yellowish,white outfit and wearing a green hat and had white hair spoke "i'm sorry for the trouble he has caused you,and like our master has said,we will take care of all your hotel fees,so please enjoy your stay here" jafar said as he bows and starts to shove Sinbad off.

"And now to deal with your outrages outfit"Sinbad look back over at Lisanna and the others and waves "we should have lunch together tomorrow sometime." Ending it with a grin. Now that Lisanna thought about it,food did sound really good right about now.

one of the maids here soon show up to show them to there room,where Lisanna and Lily would be staying at the moment when they got to there room Lisanna's mouth fell to the the ground "Bloody hell this room is...so Huge!" Lisanna said as she look around.

Lily and Aladdin rush over and jump on the beds."This bed is amazing and so soft I wanna take the bed home with me",Lily said excitedly to Aladdin while Lisanna and morg watch them from the door as she realized what Lily had said.

"Home! how are we gonna get back, and do we even wanna go back to earth were theirs not thing left for us to even go back to,we both have family that hate are guts so why not just live the rest of are lives here I'll have to talk to Lily about it later".

Lisanna must of look sad because,she felt Morg tap her on the shoulder "are you ok,you look really sad" Lisanna smile warmly at Morg "yea I'm OK,just lost in thought" Lisanna said as she rub her head before she sat down on the bed next to Lily.

There was no way Lisanna was going to sleep next to Aladdin ,She love him like a little bother but she did not want her chest to be molested,"If there is anything you need,don't be afraid to ask". the Maid said as she started to leave.

Aladdin shot up and ask the maid "I have a question, Do you know some one by the name of Alibaba? He's a friend of ours that we are looking for" the maid look shock and drop the tray of fruits on the ground and hurry to pick it all up. Lisanna went over to help her pick up the fruit.

"You OK lass?" Lisanna ask as she help the girl off the ground "yea sorry,It's just that name caught me by surprise is all,But than the name Alibaba is not a uncommon name,But BalBadd's number one criminal happens to be called, wonder Man Alibaba."

Every one look shocked by what they just heard and were interested in hearing more,"He's the leader of the fog troupe and takes advantage of the fog that comes in at night and steals all they can,They are causing problems for BalBadd",Morg and Aladdin looked conflicted That's when Lisanna Interrupt "Hey can I please have some water?" Maid nodded her head and left the room.

Lisanna turn to look at Morg and Aladdin and than let's out a sigh before laying down on the bed, "Hey you two don't look so down in the gutter,we don't know for sure if it's your friend Alibaba and if is your friend than there must be a reason why he's doing this, people don't just do these kinds of things with out a reason behind it".

Aladdin turn and look down at Lisanna and said "I...don't think that Alibaba is our Alibaba, He... would never do some thing like this" that's when Lisanna Snap and said "And if it turns out to be your friend Alibaba than what are you going to do Aladdin,when you find out that Alibaba is behind this are you going to keep denying the fact that he is behind this huh!".

Aladdin look like he was about to cry,Lisanna realized what she had said "Aladdin I'm sorry I should not have said those mean things to you,I'm so sorry can you for give me". Aladdin rub the tears from his eyes and nodded his head "yea I for give you Lisanna" Lisanna smile warmly a Aladdin and hug him "thank you Aladdin i felt so horrible,for saying those things to you now how about we all get some sleep,we got along day a head of us if were going to find your friend".

Aladdin was as happy as any one could be "you really me it" Lisanna nodded her head "yep it at least me and Lily can do to thank you guys for helping us so much and any way we want to stay with you guys besides theirs not thing left back home for us any way" Lisanna said as Lily nodded her head agreement.

"what do you mean by that?" Morg ask "well our family's hate us and we see this as a new start for us and also we like it here so what do guys say" Morg and Aladdin look at each other and back at than again" yes" they both said.

"Yay we are like a big family now" Aladdin said as he lay down on the bed "ok ok let's settle down now and get some sleep ok" they all nodded and said good night to each other and went to sleep,all but Lisanna who all ways had a hard time falling a sleep.

So she got up and walk over to the balcony out side the room they were in "couldn't sleep Lis" Lisanna turn around to see Lily holding a glass of water before leaning next to Lisanna "I know you still blaming your self for what happen to Ashley,But it was not your fault you try to save her and I know for a fact she would want you to move on and be happy Lis,and you know what we don't have to go back we can stay and live are lives here like you said".

Lisanna nodded her head "yea your right we don't have to go back and I don't want to go back,I love it here and I love Morg and Aladdin like they were the little bother and sister I never had" Lily patted Lisanna on the back "come on we need to get some sleep tomorrow going to be a long one".

Lisanna and the others look at the food in front of than "damn it looks so good",all of than were drooling at the food" Sinbad laughs,"go ahead this is BalBadd's famous butter baked eumer sea bream,it's the best cooking I ever came across on my travels".

Lisanna look over at the two men beside him one look scary looking while the other had a emotionless face Lisanna was about to ask something when Lily beat Lisanna to it "hey Sinbad,who the two guys beside you?".

"Ah!yes I was about to introduce than to you guys, this guy here is Jafar and this is Masrur" Lisanna look at the one called Masrur he was tall and had the same colored in his hair as Morg and he look like a stone statue,with how his body looks along with his expressless face

"Wow Morg you and Masrur look the same are you guys related" Lisanna ask ... Morg just nodded her head in shyness "that's because Masrur is a Finalist,which I'm gonna guess Morgiana is as well" Sinbad Interrupt as he look over at Morg as she look surprise and nodded.

"Hello" Lisanna turn to say hi as well,as she thought "Gah he sounds so emotionless as well!" Sinbad smiles at her "I thought so, you to have the same eyes" Lisanna look over at him confused."What do you mean same eyes, it's just Morg shows emotion...you sure it aint something to do with than having the same hair color".

Lisanna ask "no the hair color can be seen on other people,it's usually the eyes that give it away" Sinbad explain. Lisanna just nods her head and left it at that and look at Sinbad outfit "you know! you look better now that your in more,normal looking outfit and that you don't smell like alcohol any more" Lisanna said.

everyone nodded there heads at that while Jafar sigh "haha yea your right about that,but can I ask you too some thing are you to sisters" Lisanna and Lily look at each other before busting into laugh,Sinbad look confused "Is so funny about what I said" after Lisanna and Lily stop Laughing Lisanna wiped the tear from her eyes.

"It's funny becuse when we were kids we were the best of friends who no one and I mean no one could separate us so the kids at school called us stepsisters because we were not blood related and,not even are own parents who where always horrible to us,and try to separate us,becuause It never work we would always find,ways to see each other and after a while they gave up on trying to separte us and they just ignore us until they are in a bad moon and take it out on us".

Sinbad and the others felt bad now,Lisanna sure this and she reached over gave his hand and look him in the eyes and said "It's ok we don't mind telling you guys this you don't have to feel bad about asking we know that people are going to always ask ok,you know what ,you guys want to know what we use too do when we could not see each other or when we are sad or alone we made a song to past the time, too we could see each other again,would you guys like to hear it?".

"sure" Sinbad said with a warm smile on his face while every one els said yes "ok so the song is called your my friend and we stick to getter" Lisanna said.

Lisanna:I'm your best friend  
You're my best friend  
We stick together through thick and thin  
No matter what I do  
I'm always stuck with you

Lily: And if trouble comes our way  
I know my best friend will save the day  
Wherever you may be  
You're always stuck with me

Lisanna: When you're feeling sad and blue  
Call my name, and I'll find you  
We have a bond that's tried and true

Lily: You and me  
Me and you  
Two by two

Lisanna" What if I never find you?  
What if I have a best friend no more?  
I'd give all the worlds treasures  
If you came walking through the door

Lily: When you're feeling sad and blue  
Call my name, and I'll find you  
We have a bond that's tried and true

Lisanna: You and me  
Me and you

**Lisanna and Lily:** Two by two.

once Lisanna and Lily were done sing every one clap "I have never heard such beautiful singing in my hold life " Sinbad said "thanks no back home has ever said that to us before" Lisanna said with a blush on her face.

Ah yes before I forget to ask where do you to come from,I can't tell by your accent and your outfits is some thing I have never seen before" Lisanna and Lily look at each other and back at every one "well I'm not sure you guys are going to believe,us but hell here gose not thing".

sorry this took so long to do but I have been busy so here is chapter 3 hope you guys like it, let me know if I need to fix any thing in this I also have try to space the story out as much as it will aloud me to and I do not own the song let me know how I did and review please .


End file.
